The Atlantix
The Atlantix is a professional soccer team based in Atlanta, Georgia. It was started by Blake Carrington as an engagement gift for his fiancée, Cristal Jennings. Jeff Colby later purchased a share in the ownership of The Atlantix. Blake's shares were transferred to Michael Culhane after Blake tried to frame him for bribing politicians. History With federal charges leveled against Blake and his assets frozen, Jeff and Culhane made a play to oust him from the Atlantix organization. Blake asked Fallon to be the surrogate for his shares in Atlantix until he could get the charges dropped. Fallon eventually acquiesced. She was later able to get the league to name her interim CEO of the Atlantix. Fallon planned to sell her shares back to Blake to save her own company, Femperial Publishing. However, after she learned of Blake's true antics, she planned to sell all the shares of the Atlantix to Michael Culhane. Once Culhane was released from prison, Fallon upheld her end of the deal and gave him her shares to the Atlantix, making him the majority shareholder. With his condition progressing, Jeff signed his shares of The Atlantix over to Culhane, making him the majority shareholder. Jeff met with Fletcher Myers about his PR issue regarding investors. Fletcher accepted a job as Atlantix's full-time PR manager. Jeff flew several investors to Atlanta on the Atlantix jet, to sample the lifestyle that Atlantix had to offer. The investors admitted to not being interested in making offers, and Culhane heard their concerns. Many of their concerns were centered around the location of the stadium, as it is in a "crap" neighborhood. Culhane called them out on their classism and kicked them off his plane. With Sam's help, Culhane recorded the whole situation and posted it online. The internet loved Culhane and his message, and fan donations began pouring in. Season ticket sales were also at an all-time high. The Atlantix coordinated with Fletcher Myers for a moderate half-time show. Fallon Carrington approached The Atlantix with an offer to use their upcoming show, which would be streaming in Spain, to advertise her new streaming company. The advertisement would run at half-time and offer a special deal to all the new Spanish subscribers. Culhane countered with a sponsorship ad and allowed her to run a graphic on the screen at half-time. She agreed but later attempted to sabotage Fletcher's half-time show. She planned fireworks, music, and even coerced the mascot wearer, Scotty, to give his Phil the Phoenix costume to Sam Jones. Her plan went horribly awry when Sam caught fire and the fireworks burned the banners to say, "F U Spain" instead of "Fallon Unlimited For Spain". The second half of the game was delayed for an hour due to the field being so badly burned that players couldn't return. To make up for the damages, and finally believing in the Atlantix, Fallon made an official offer for naming rights of the stadium. Employees *Michael Culhane (Majority Shareholder) *Fletcher Myers (Head of Public Relations) *Scotty (Mascot) *Jeff Colby (Former shareholder) *Blake Carrington (Owner, formerly) *Cristal Jennings (Owner, formerly) *Adam Carrington (formerly) *Fallon Carrington (Interim CEO, formerly) Team Members * Victor Diaz Notes and Trivia * The team mascot is Phil the Phoenix. Gallery Filthy (4).jpeg Filthy (5).jpeg Illness (1).jpg Illness (2).jpg 310_Atlantix_Jet.png Category:Companies Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3